


A Certain Family's Tea Party

by RedRainbow



Series: Apología de una estrella solitaria [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, Relationship Problems, Selfcest (?), Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRainbow/pseuds/RedRainbow
Summary: Manuel tenía la suerte de poder volver temprano a su hogar, a diferencia de muchas otras personas.La hora de la once, también llamada hora del té en algunos lugares, era su momento más odiado y amado del día.





	A Certain Family's Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño desvarío de mis hijos, perdonen mis pecados por amarlos tanto.
> 
> Por si las dudas:  
> Benjamín: 2P Chile  
> Tiare: Rapa Nui  
> Carlitos: Tierra del Fuego  
> Martín: Argentina
> 
> Y Manu es Manu.

_Me despierto con el comienzo de un profundo, curioso y amargo sueño_

_Con este sudor frío no puedo decir que me siento bien_

 

El sonido del despertador de su celular sonó con la monótona melodía usual, haciendo que Manuel, despacio y con un ceño fruncido, abriera los ojos. El ligero frío de aquella mañana de otoño sumado a la inexistencia de alguna especie de manta extra para cubrirlo durante la noche hizo que irremediablemente su cuerpo se entumiera.

Ya iba siendo tiempo de sacar las frazadas del armario. Con ese pensamiento en su mente, el castaño se levantó y, sin más, dirigió a la ducha.

El reloj marcaba las siete y un cuarto cuando estuvo listo, vestido y desayunado (si es que a la mitad de una marraqueta tostada se le puede llamar así). Apagó las luces que habían permanecido prendidas durante la noche antes de salir.

El sonido de la puerta de la casa siendo cerrada fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que el silencio absoluto reinara en el hogar.

 

_Las mundialmente reconocidas series creadas por William y Joseph_

_Continúan repitiéndose interminablemente en mi cabeza_

 

Los documentos y demás papeles parecían próximos a apoderarse de su oficina en La Moneda, lejos de los ojos del público pero cercana a la del presidente. Hacia falta un poco de limpieza, pero por desgracia nunca tenía tiempo de siquiera tomar una escoba para quitar algo del polvo del suelo. Que algún empleado viniera a limpiar estaba fuera de discusión, no necesitaba más ojos además de los suyos ahí.

Rellenaba los papeles más importantes del día con el ritmo usual, siguiendo su propia rutina automática: le daba una leída rápida a los documentos, repetía el proceso con más atención y luego firmaba.

No es como si su firma fuera importante o algo, todas las decisiones del país estaban a cargo de otras personas. Sin embargo ahí estaban de igual forma encima suyo, y Manuel no podía sino agradecer que al menos le informaran de las medidas que se tomaban en él.

Después de todo, él era el país. Aunque algunos de los trabajadores ni siquiera lo sospecharan.

A las una y un cuarto salió del edificio para almorzar. Un local pequeño y más antiguo que muchos de los alrededores era su favorito, pidió un Barros Luco y comió en silencio y soledad mientras el ruido de los otros trabajadores (y otros no tanto) era la música ambiental del lugar.

Cuando volvió a trabajar no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, no cansado ni desganado sino... Un simple suspiro.

A las cinco de la tarde dejó La Moneda una vez más, esperando que ninguna emergencia le hiciera volver antes de que saliera el sol mañana.

Grande fue su sorpresa al llegar a casa y ver a cierta muchacha sentada frente a la puerta. Vestida con un polerón de color turquesa y jeans, Tiare se veía ligeramente incómoda mientras se levantaba con una expresión aburrida en el rostro y se apartaba para dejarle abrir la puerta.

— Iorana, Conti. —

— ... No esperaba tu visita. —

— ¿Te molesta? —

La forma en la que ladeó su cabeza, dejando que su largo cabello castaño pareciera fluir como las olas por un instante, llamó su atención más que el pequeño ceño fruncido en su rostro. La ligera tristeza en sus ojos paso desapercibida.

— No... Pasa no más. —

 

_Ahora, oye_

 

El sonido de la tetera haciendo su trabajo era lo único que llenaba el incómodo silencio entre ellos. Tiare tan solo observaba la casa con curiosidad mientras el ponía la mesa despacio, dando por hecho que la otra se quedaría para la hora de la once con él.

Pensó en preguntar el motivo de su visita, sabiendo lo mucho que la chica odiaba visitar la contaminada capital, pero su boca no se abrió en ningún momento.

— Está más sucio que la última vez que vine. —

— Ah, ¿de verdad? —

No lo había notado, pero era cierto. El polvo en las estanterías de seguro ya llevaba más de dos semanas acumulandose, y el piso sin lugar a dudas estaba más desgastado que la última vez que le había prestado atención.

— ¿Es porque él no está acá? —

— ¿Quién? —

— ... No, nada. —

 

_No te preocupes, mi oh-tan-amable Apricot Tea_

_Está bien, nadie va a venir a hacernos daño nunca más_

 

Sirvió el agua despacio en dos tazas y volvió a la cocina para dejar la tetera en su lugar. Al volver, Tiare ya se encontraba sentada mientras le huntaba mantequilla a una hallulla, algo dura para su gusto pero aún comestible.

— ¿Té, café o...? —

— Té, maoru-ur. —

Y mientras lentamente ambos comían, con ese silencio abrumador aún ahí presente, Manuel notó las pequeñas manchas en las manos de la chica.

Y esta también lo notó, pero tan solo desvió la mirada.

— ¿Cuándo se van a ir las pesqueras? —

— ... Pronto, espero. —

 

_Como los tres cubos de azúcar que mezclo y pongo en mi taza_

_Este mundo aliviado continúa girando..._

 

Movió despacio la bolsa de té mientras esperaba que el sabor de esta se liberara bien, tornando el líquido en el interior de la taza de un color cada vez más oscuro.

— Quiero comprarle un celular a mi amigo. —

— ¿Eh...? —

Ante las palabras repentinas de Tiare, el castaño no pudo sino observarla con duda mientras esta rodeaba lentamente los ojos.

— Moai, quiero que hable con Mauritania. —

— Ah... Ya. —

Y mientras la representante de la pequeña isla terminaba de comer, él se levantó a sacar algo de dinero de su billetera olvidada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

— ¿Con esto alcanza? —

— Éé. —

Manuel volvió a sentarse para continuar la once, mientras despacio agregaba tres cubos de azúcar en su taza de té. Tiare permaneció en silencio, tan solo soplando el contenido de su taza para enfriarlo más rápido.

La presencia de la chica en el lugar era reconfortante, pese a todo.

 

_Amo el pastel, y también te amo a ti_

_Con solo darle un golpecito a este platillo con una cuchara de plata,_

_¡Podemos tomar un viaje con un pez antiguo a las ruinas bajo el mar!_

 

La charla siguió, y el espectáculo anual de cultura en la Sede de la ONU hizo acto de presencia en la conversación.

¿Por qué la castaña siempre insistía tanto en que le ayudara a representar los bailes nativos de su hogar?

— Sabes que el baile no es lo mío... —

Tiare tan solo volvió a rodar los ojos, mientras una sonrisa de burla aparecía en su rostro. Después de todo, seguramente solo quería burlarse de él un rato. O divertirse regañandolo por hacer mal un paso.

— Bueno, eso era todo realmente... —

Su té estaba a la mitad, pero la chica ya había terminado el suyo junto al pan que antes había preparado. Se levantó con un movimiento fugaz mientras se aseguraba de guardar bien el dinero que Manuel le había dado en el interior de los bolsillos de su polerón.

— ¿Te vas? Está oscuro ya. —

— Se cuidarme sola, Conti. —

— ... —

 

_Cuando pregunto: "¿Tú me odias?"_

_Ella me da una palmada en la cabeza;_

 

— ¿Qué pasa? —

— ... No, nada. —

— No pongas esa cara, Conti. Pareces un makohe. —

— ¿Eh? —

Y sin más, la chica se despidió para dirigirse a la puerta sin esperar ni un segundo más.

El sonido de la puerta de la casa siendo cerrada fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que el silencio absoluto reinara en el hogar.

 

_Una fiesta de té familiar_

 

La pequeña pero evidente montaña de platos sucios acumulandose en la cocina le hizo soltar otro suspiro. Por días había estado postergando su lavado, pero el momento de limpiar finalmente estaba aquí.

Abrió la llave de agua caliente y sin más comenzó a lavar, repasando la conversación que había tenido con Tiare en su cabeza.

— ... ¿Los moai pueden ocupar celular? —

Por suerte o desgracia, no era la cosa más extraña que había escuchado en su larga vida.

 

_Me siento en una vieja y desgastada mecedora_

_Con mis pies que no pueden tocar el piso, no puedo decir que me siento bien_

 

Encendió la televisión de la sala de estar con pereza, sosteniendo el control remoto en una mano mientras con la otra buscaba su celular. Sus dedos, arrugados por el agua, se resentían al presionar la pantalla.

Revisó sus redes sociales mientras esperaba a que terminaran las teleseries de la tarde. Como siempre, además de peleas no había nada interesante que contar.

Le comentó un par de cosas a su odiado vecino mientras evitaba enfadarse por las usuales burlas de sus "amigos" de más al norte.

Estaba bien con ello.

 

_Las mundialmente reconocidas series creadas por William y Joseph_

_Continúan repitiéndose interminablemente en la TV_

 

Las noticias, tan desalentadoras y absurdas como de costumbre, le sirvieron de distracción mientras esperaba a que los minutos continuaran pasando. Pese a todo, no podía evitar criticar un poco al periodismo de su país en lo profundo de su corazón.

Así pasaron las horas, de vez en cuando despegaba la vista de la pantalla para contestar uno que otro mensaje, pero nada más aparte de eso.

Tal vez debió haber aprovechado el tiempo libre y limpiar un poco, no era tan difícil después de todo. Pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse, y cuando dieron las doce de la noche tan solo pudo caminar a pasos lentos hasta su habitación.

Se cambió la ropa y se dejó caer, lamentando no haber recordado el sacar una frazada para su cama.

¿Siempre había sido tan fría...?

El sonido del despertador de su celular sonó con la monótona melodía usual, haciendo que Manuel, despacio y con un ceño fruncido, abriera los ojos. El ligero frío de aquella mañana de otoño sumado a la inexistencia de alguna especie de manta extra para cubrirlo durante la noche hizo que irremediablemente su cuerpo se entumiera.

Debía lava la ropa pronto, pues el montón sucio junto a su cama comenzaba a aumentar cada vez más. Con ese pensamiento en su mente, el castaño se levantó y, sin más, dirigió a la ducha.

El reloj marcaba las siete y un cuarto cuando estuvo listo, vestido y desayunado (si es que a un yogurt se le puede llamar así). Apagó las luces que habían permanecido prendidas durante la noche antes de salir.

El sonido de la puerta de la casa siendo cerrada fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que el silencio absoluto reinara en el hogar.

 

_Ahora, oye_

_..._

 

A las cinco de la tarde dejó La Moneda una vez más, esperando que ninguna emergencia le hiciera volver antes de que saliera el sol mañana.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Estaba a punto de lanzar su chaqueta hacia el sillón cuando notó la mesa ya servida y el inequívoco sonido de la tetera haciendo su trabajo. La planta junto a la ventana, seca y descuidada, le dio la pista que necesitaba.

— ¿Vaí a que'arte para'o mirando la mesa to'o el rato? —

— ... No. —

 

_Mi querido, preocupante y rebelde Lemon Candy_

_Está bien, nadie va a venir a engañarnos otra vez_

 

Ninguna pregunta fue capaz de salir de su boca al tener a Benjamín frente a él. Con una expresión cansada y ojeras más que notables este le extendió una taza con agua y una bolsa de té.

— ... —

— ... ¿Qué? —

— ¿Qué de qué? —

Los ojos verdes de su reflejo se fijaron en él por un instante, antes de desviar la mirada hacia un punto indeterminado de la habitación. Su rostro, idéntico al suyo pero a la vez completamente diferente, se torció en una expresión extraña. ¿Acaso era melancolía lo que podía ver ahí reflejado?

— ... Estás poniendo esa cara que pones cuando quieres decir algo. —

— Ah... No. —

¿Cuánto había pasado el otro mirándole para aprender a reconocer un gesto como ese? O tal vez era simple intuición, aquella que parecía faltarle en muchas ocasiones.

— ... Prestame el azúcar. —

— ¿La vaí a devolver después acaso? —

De seguro era una broma, porque una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del de cabello más oscuro antes de extenderle con una mano el azucarero.

 

_Como los cuatro cubos de azúcar que mezclo y pongo en mi taza_

_Este mundo aliviado continúa girando..._

 

Ambos se prepararon una marraqueta; mantequilla, jamón y queso para él y tan solo mantequilla y queso para su reflejo.

No ignoró la mirada fija en sus manos al agregarle cuatro cubos de azúcar a su té, pero Benjamín no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto. ¿Acaso sabía también cuánta azúcar acostumbraba a ponerle al té? Probablemente.

— ... Pa' la otra acuérdate de regar la plantita, ya van como cinco veces que la revivo no sé cómo. —

— ... Sí, es que se me fue. —

— ... ¿Mucha pega? —

— Sí... —

Y pese a que no era una mentira del todo, los ojos verdes que permanecieron por un segundo más que lo usual fijos en él sabían que había algo más ahí que no le estaba contando.

 

_Amo el pastel, y también te amo a ti_

_Con solo chocar estos tenedores de oro juntos,_

_¡Podemos invitar a una marioneta de un solo ojo a bailar!_

 

Una tos se le escapó mientras bebía parte de su té, pero por suerte logró separarse a tiempo de la taza para no derramar nada.

— ¿Estái' enfermo? —

Benjamín hizo un ademán de levantarse al ver que su tos continuaba, pero con un gesto de mano lo detuvo mientras paraba de golpe. Levantó la mirada, listo para encontrar el rostro confuso del otro, pero en su lugar tan solo encontró esos ojos verdes observandolo con preocupación.

Verde oliva, ese era el tono correcto de los ojos del otro.

— ¿Te resfriaste? —

— No. —

— ¿Seguro? ¿Querí' que te traiga alguna pastilla o-? —

— Estoy bien oh, me atoré con el té no más. —

— ... Ah, ya... —

Y como un niño regañado el otro bajó la cabeza y lentamente tomó su taza, algo más fría que antes.

Era mentira aquello del té; lo que se había atorado en su garganta eran las palabras que se negaba a dejar escapar.

Y en ese momento, lo único que quería decir eran disculpas.

 

_Cuando pregunto: "¿Tú me odias?"_

_Él solo da una risa disimulada;_

 

El sonido del agua fluyendo en la cocina era extraño de escuchar. Mientras intentaba distraerse con las teleseries de la televisión, Manuel se cuestionaba si no debería haberse ofrecido para limpiar los platos sucios.

Aunque Benjamín había estado extrañamente gustoso de hacerlo, eso no quitó el malestar general que sentía el castaño al estar tan solo descansando en el sillón.

Cuando el de cabello oscuro se sentó a su lado al terminar, no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo pese a la gran distancia entre ellos. Utilizando su celular y la televisión como distracción, evitó en todo momento dirigirle la mirada al otro.

Benjamín tampoco parecía tener intenciones de hablar, aunque podía sentir su mirada fija usual en él mientras se apoyaba contra el reposabrazos de sillón.

Pero como era usual, le sorprendió en el momento más inesperado con una pregunta.

— ¿Estái' bien, Manu? —

— ... Obvio. —

Y se arrepintió de dirigirle la mirada, porque esa sonrisa de duda que le dirigió el otro hizo que todas las palabras atoradas en su garganta se esfumaran.

Solo una palabra hubiera sido necesaria, pero ninguna apareció. Y cuando Benjamín se levantó sin decir nada y se fue no pudo sino soltar un suspiro, distinto a todos los anteriores.

— No estoy enojado, Benja... —

Pero él ya no estaba ahí para escucharlo.

 

_Una fiesta de té familiar_

 

Su panorama cambio cuando dos días después le mandaron al aeropuerto de Santiago, para recibir una visita desde el sur.

— ¡Ah, Papá~! —

Puntual como siempre, el menor de cabellos rubios aumentó la velocidad de sus pequeños pasos al distinguir su figura a la distancia. Y él, como buena figura paterna que se supone debía ser, no pudo sino sonreír cansado antes de acercarse para ayudarle con la maleta y revolverle el cabello despacio a modo de saludo, igual que cierta persona acostumbraba a hacer con otros niños.

— ¿Fue tranquilo el viaje, Carlitos? —

— ¡Sí, casi ni se movió el avión! —

Y con el menor agarrando firme su mano, sin querer perderse entre la multitud de personas del aeropuerto, comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar.

 

_Ahora, oye_

 

Martín debía llegar en unas horas a buscarle desde Brasil, ambos tomarían el vuelo de más tarde con destino a la capital argentina, por lo que Manuel ya comenzaba a preparar sus nervios para el encuentro con su odioso vecino, pese a saber que este tendía a contenerse al estar el menor presente.

"No es bueno que vea a sus papis pelear después de todo~" dijo él una vez antes de ganarse un golpe con una almohada.

— ¿Ayudo a poner la mesa? —

— Nah, quédate sentadito no más. —

Era extraño tener algo además de té o café en su mesa, pero la presencia de leche era extrañamente acogedora.

— ¡Gracias! —

— ... De nada. —

Y con una sonrisa brillante como el sol junto a él, Manuel se sirvió agua hirviendo en su taza para comenzar a prepararse un té.

 

_No hay necesidad de preocuparse, mi noble y honesto Blueberry Jam_

_Está bien, nadie va a resentirnos o maldecirnos nunca más_

 

—... ¿Qué pasa? —

— Ah, es que... —

Y con una mirada apenada, como no queriendo confesar sus palabras, Carlitos dudó antes de dejar su vaso de leche en la mesa para mirarle con esos ojos tan parecidos a los propios.

— Escuché que peleaste con el tío Benja, y... —

— No peleamos. —

Pero incluso Carlitos, o tal vez precisamente porque era él, fue capaz de darse cuenta de la mentira en esas palabras. Y no dudó en cuestionarlo con una mirada ligeramente enfadada mientras hacia un pequeño puchero con su boca.

— ... Son cosas de grandes. Pero todo está bien, ¿ya? —

— ¿En serio? —

— ... Sí —

 

_Como los cinco cubos de azúcar que mezclo y pongo en mi taza_

_Este mundo aliviado continúa girando..._

 

El tema no volvió a mencionarse y en su lugar no perdió la oportunidad de preguntarle al otro cosas respecto a su tierra, que si estaba preparado para el duro invierno que se aproximaba, que si Magallanes lo estaba cuidando bien, y demás.

El menor tan solo respondía todo con una sonrisa mientras disfrutaba de su última once a la chilena por una buena temporada, sabía que tendría que adaptarse a las costumbres argentinas una vez que se fuera junto al otro rubio.

Y mientras Manuel se terminaba el té en el que anteriormente había puesto cinco cubos de azúcar, no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez debería haber aprovechado su tiempo libre para llamar a todos los pequeños representantes de regiones y ciudades de su territorio.

Probablemente estarían enojados, igual que él.

Y como si le hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, sintió la singular voz de su vecino en la puerta. Y sus palabras le hicieron estremecer.

— ¡Vine a cambiar al pibe más hermoso de la humanidad por algo que se te perdió, Manu~! —

 

_Amo el pastel, y también te amo a ti_

_Con solo levantar suavemente este cuchillo de oro,_

_¡Podemos esparcirnos sin gravedad por la galaxia y saltar por universos!_

 

Siempre era extrañamente cálido ver a Martín intentando demostrar ser una persona responsable y amable frente a Carlitos, quien desde que la puerta había sido abierta se vio atormentado por los abrazos y besos del argentino.

A un costado, con una expresión de latente incomodidad y de seguro muchas ganas de tan solo desaparecer del lugar, Benjamín le hizo un gesto de saludo mientras desviaba la mirada a la planta junto a la ventana.

Había recordado regarla esta vez, pero eso no fue lo que le quitó la extraña presión que sentía en el pecho.

En su lugar, el simple hecho de que el de cabello oscuro despeinara los cabellos del menor al acercarse este a saludarle fue suficiente para hacerlo soltar una muda exclamación.

Por desgracia, Martín lo notó.

 

_Cuando preguto: "¿Tú me odias?"_

 

— ¿Y? —

— ... —

— Me estás jodiendo de que no puedes pedirle disculpas al sorete del fumanchero, ¿desde cuando sos tan-? —

— Cállate. —

Y con Carlitos observandole con una expresión de "Lo sabía" a la distancia, no pudo sino desviar la mirada mientras soltaba otro suspiro. Probablemente no había sido buena idea acompañarles hasta el aeropuerto.

Pero estar con él en casa tampoco parecía una buena perspectiva.

— ¿Por qué te armás tanto problema por un bardo así? —

— ... ¿Así cómo? —

— Así como sea. Pensé que ya sabías que el boludo te va a perdonar cualquier cagada que te mandes, o la mayoría al menos. —

— ... Que vaí a saber tú, weón. —

— Bue~no, yo solo quería ayudar a mis pobres vecinitos. Luego no te vengas a quejar. —

Y con Carlitos haciéndoles señas para que se apresuraran, pues el avión estaba próximo a despegar, Manuel dejó escapar otro suspiro más.

— ... Gracias. —

— Te voy a cobrar por mis sesiones después, salamín con patas. —

— Cállate oh, siempre embarraí todo. —

Y al volver a su hogar y percatarse de que Benjamín seguía ahí, viendo un programa extraño de animales en la televisión, no pudo sino...

— ¿Estás enojado? —

— ¡¿Manu?! —

Tal vez su sorpresa fue debido a que no le había notado llegar, solo Dios sabía que tan distraído estaba de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor al ver esos programas, o tal vez era por lo que sus palabras habían dicho.

— ¿De qué estái' hablando? ¿No erí' tú el que está enoja'o? —

— ¿Por qué se supone que estaría enojado contigo...? —

— ¡¿Por qué se supone que estaría enoja'o yo con vo' entonce'?! —

Y como decidiendose a dejar por última vez su interior, un suspiro de cansancio salió de la boca de Manuel.

— ... Igual el rucio tiene razón, somos weones. —

 

_Él suspira con una expresión relajada y, ahh, me sonríe_

 

— ¿Entonces...? —

— ¿Seguro que no estái' enoja'o? —

— ... Sí, así que deja de poner esa cara. —

Y Benjamín obedeció, y la sonrisa que se presentó en su rostro no dudó en reflejarse en el suyo.

 

_Amo el pastel, y también te amo a ti_

 

El vaso de leche fue reemplazado por otra taza de té, y mientras Manuel servía agua hirviendo en las dos tazas Benjamín no podía evitar mover sus pies por debajo de la mesa con reprimida emoción.

— ¿Podí' estar tranquilo un rato? —

Preguntó con una expresión y tono de falsa molestia mientras sentía los pies del de cabello oscuro chocar contra los suyos.

— Nop~ —

Le tiró un cubo de azúcar en la cara mientras tomaba otros seis de ellos y los revolvía rápido en su taza.

 

_Pongo seis cubos de azúcar en mi taza y tomo un sorbo mientras Apricot Tea me mira en shock_

_"¡No puedes poner tantos, es malo para tu salud!"_

 

— ¿Desde cuándo le poní' tanta azúcar al té? Te hace mal es wea, Manu. —

— ¿Eh? —

— Le pusiste seis en vez de dos, y la última vez que estuve acá le pusiste cuatro. —

— ... ¿De verdad? —

Nunca admitiría que el ceño fruncido del otro al cuestionar la cantidad de azúcar en su té era entrañable.

Y cuando por iniciativa de Benjamín cambiaron de tazas, no pudo sino reír al ver la expresión de disgusto del otro al probar el contenido de la taza.

 

_Él ríe felizmente, desde el fondo de su corazón._

 

Cuando las noticias llegaron a su fin y Manuel dejó salir un bostezo, fue el de cabello oscuro el primero en sugerirle ir a dormir. Había tenido un día complicado al tener que tratar con Martín, o eso suponía él.

— Buenas noches, Benja. —

— Mmh~ —

Cuando apagó las luces de su habitación se percató de lo cansado que realmente estaba, conectó su celular al cargador y puso la alarma antes de cubrirse lo mejor que pudo ante el frío que parecía aumentar conforme pasaban los días.

Y cuando despertó por la mañana sin ni una pizca de frío, no pudo sino soltar un suspiro al notar el cuerpo acurrucado junto a él.

Preguntándose si el rostro que Benjamín ponía al dormir era el mismo que él ponía, tomó su celular para revisar la hora cuando notó que había bastante más luz de lo usual.

Y cuando se percató de que la hora en su celular marcaba las nueve de la mañana, no pudo sino levantarse de un brinco y despertar a Benjamín de paso.

— Mgh... ¿Manu...? ¿Qué wea? —

— ¡Son las nueve weón, tengo que ir a la pega! —

— Pero si es sábado... —

— Ah... —

Y la risa que el de cabello oscuro dejó salir, aún medio dormido y con los ojos entrecerrados, le pareció merecedora de un golpe de almohada en el rostro antes de volver a dormir.

Su odisea para preparar el almuerzo es otra historia.


End file.
